historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
List of current UFC fighters
The Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) is a mixed martial arts (MMA) promotion, founded in 1993 by Art Davie and Rorion Gracie. The organization was purchased from its parent company SEG in 2001 by Zuffa LLC, a promotional company owned by Las Vegas casino magnates, Lorenzo Fertitta and Frank Fertitta and managed by Dana White (current president of operations). World Extreme Cagefighting (WEC) was purchased by Zuffa in 2006 and officially merged under the UFC brand on January 1, 2011. All asterisked fighters are listed by a combination of their UFC, WEC and Strikeforce records. UFC was sold to WME-IMG in 2016, and WME-IMG changed its holding name to Endeavor in September 2017. IMG Is Now Endeavor|work=Billboard|access-date=2018-04-19}} As of February 10, 2018 the UFC roster consisted of fighters from 60 countries, up from 49 countries in February 2015. Fighters representing the United States, Brazil, Russia, Canada and England are among the top five countries in the list as per the date indicated only for the number could change week by week.Fighters representing the United States, Brazil, Russia, Canada and England are among the top five countries in the list as per the date indicated only for the number could change week by week. Updated June 28, 2018. History WEC was purchased by Zuffa in 2006 and officially merged under the UFC brand on January 1, 2011. These records have been, and will be, continued as former Strikeforce fighters move on in the UFC. Strikeforce was purchased by Zuffa in 2011 and officially merged under the UFC brand on January 12, 2013. All former Strikeforce fighters have had their Strikeforce record listed in place of their UFC record, starting with Strikeforce Challengers: Wilcox vs. Damm (the first Strikeforce event under Zuffa). In 2016, UFC was sold to WME-IMG for $4 billion. Since its inception, and through its Zuffa management, UFC has remained one of the more dominant MMA promotions in the world, playing host to a wide field of MMA fighters. In September 2017, WME-IMG formed a new holding company, Endeavor, and took on the portfolio formerly under the WME-IMG banner, including the UFC, Droga5, Professional Bull Riders, the Miss Universe Organization, Frieze, Dixon Talent, The Wall Group, Euroleague Basketball, ELEAGUE, and the Chinese subsidiary. Notes/Key # This list provides an up-to-date roster of all fighters currently competing under the UFC promotional banner.Unless otherwise cited, all fighters listed are retrieved from ufc.com. # All names presented are in accordance with UFC website profiles and may include common nicknames or alternative spellings rather than birth names.All names presented are in accordance with ufc.com profiles and may include common nicknames or alternative spellings rather than birth names. # Fighters are organized by weight class and within their weight class by their date of debut in the Endeavor (WEC, Strikeforce or UFC - which ever the earliest debut date).Unless otherwise cited, all records are retrieved from sherdog.com. # Endeavor records below are based on the combination of total fights which fighters fought under UFC, Strikeforce and WEC.All asterisked fighters are listed by a combination of their UFC, Strikeforce and WEC records. # MMA records below are retrieved from Sherdog's website.All fighters' MMA records are listed are retrieved from Sherdog's website. # All asterisked fighters are listed by a combination of their UFC, Strikeforce and WEC records. # The flags listed in these tables are in accordance with the UFC's official telecasts and may not fully or accurately represent the full citizenship of the peoples listed. WC = Weight Class; G = Gender; SW = Strawweight; FYW = Flyweight; BW = Bantamweight; FW = Featherweight; LW = Lightweight; WW = Welterweight; MW = Middleweight; LHW = Light heavyweight; HW = Heavyweight; WSW = Women's Strawweight; WFYW = Women's Flyweight; WBW = Women's Bantamweight; and WFW = Women's Featherweight.The flags listed in these tables are in accordance with the UFC's official telecasts and may not fully or accurately represent the full citizenship of the peoples listed. # Fighters' age and height are based on information obtained from Sherdog's website.Fighters' age and height are based on information obtained from Sherdog's website. # Each fight record has four categories: wins, losses, draws and no-contests (NC).All fight records in this article are displayed in that order, with fights resulting in a no-contest listed in parentheses. # Number of fighters in each division is counted as per date indicated only for the number could change week by week.Number of fighters in each division is counted as per date indicated only for the number could change week by week. # Rankings are based on information obtained from the UFC's website and updated when information has been obtained from the UFC's website ( / = movement in rankings, © = Champion, (IC) = Interim Champion, and (NR) = not previously ranked).Ranking is based on information obtained from the UFC's website. Note: / = movement in rankings, (IC) = Interim Champion, (NR) = not previously ranked. # The tables are sortable and the calculation for Endeavor and MMA records (Win-Loss-Draw (No Contest)) are formulated as follows: Fight records calculation: (1) Plus one point of the total wins for fighters have not loss a fight; (2) Negative points of total loses for fighters have not won a fight; (3) Add number of wins to the winning percentage; (4) A draw counts as 0.5 (5) No contest does not factor as one of the variables of the calculation. #* Plus one point of the total wins for fighters have not loss a fight: 5–0–0 = 6 #* Negative points of total loses for fighters have not won a fight: 0–3–0 = -3 #* Add number of wins to the winning percentage: 10–1–0 = 10.90 | 10 + (10/11) #* A draw counts as 0.5: 8–4–1 = 8.65 | 8 + (8.5/13) #* No contest does not factor as one of the variables of the calculation: 8–2–0 (1 NC) = 8.80 | 8 + (8/10) Recent releases These fighters have either been released from their UFC contracts, or announced their retirement, over the course of the last month. If their release hasn't been announced, then they have been listed here based upon their removal from the UFC's rosters. }1–3 | 9–7–1 (1 NC) |- | | | | |Released | |Flyweight | 1–1 | 11–1 |- |} Recent signings The fighters in this section have either signed with the UFC in the last month, have recently returned from an announced retirement, or have yet to make their UFC return. Debuted fighter's country of origin The flags listed in these tables are in accordance with the UFC's official telecasts and may not fully or accurately represent the full citizenship of the peoples listed. FYW = Flyweight; BW = Bantamweight; FW = Featherweight; LW = Lightweight; WW = Welterweight; MW = Middleweight; LHW = Light heavyweight; HW = Heavyweight; WSW = Women's Strawweight; WFYW = Women's Flyweight; WBW = Women's Bantamweight; and WFW = Women's Featherweight. Updated as of January 5, 2019 after UFC 232. Rankings The UFC rankings are rated by a panel made up of MMA media members. The panel votes for the top active fighters in the UFC by both weight class and pound-for-pound. A fighter can be ranked in multiple divisions at the same time in divisions they have competed. The champions and interim champions are placed in the top positions of their respective weight classes and only the champions are eligible to be voted for in the pound-for-pound rankings. The rankings for the UFC's fighters are both recorded and updated when information has been obtained from the UFC's website. Updated as of January 2, 2019 after UFC 232. Current champions, weight classes and status The UFC currently uses nine different weight classes. Updated as of December 30, 2018 after UFC 232. UFC|website=UFC.com|access-date=2018-10-07}} Debuted fighters Heavyweights (265 lb, 120 kg) Light heavyweights (205 lb, 93 kg) Middleweights (185 lb, 84 kg) Welterweights (170 lb, 77 kg) Lightweights (155 lb, 70 kg) Featherweights (145 lb, 65 kg) Bantamweights (135 lb, 61 kg) In 2010, World Extreme Cagefighting (WEC) merged with UFC and as part of the merger, all WEC's fighters were transferred to UFC. On December 2010 WEC held the final Bantamweight Championship at WEC 53 which would be also the first UFC Bantamweigth Championship where then current champion Dominick Cruz won the fight over Scott Jorgensen which made Cruz the last WEC Bantamweight champion and the first UFC Bantamweight Champion at the same time. Cruz went on defended the bantam weight championship twice against Urijah Faber at UFC 132 and Demetrious Johnson (fighter) at UFC on Versus 6 and regained the title after a three year hiatus from injuries against T.J. Dillashaw on January 17. 2016 against Dillashaw where he won the fight via a split decision. Cruz defended the belt against a third rematch with Urijah Faber and subsequently lost to Cody Garbrandt on December 30, 2016. During the absent of injured Cruz, Renan Barão fought and won the fight against Eddie Wineland at UFC 165 capturing the interim bantamweight belt. Barao defended the batamweight championship against a rematch with Urijah Faber at UFC 149 but lost the championship belt to T.J. Dillashaw at UFC 173. Dillashaw defended the championship twice with the wins over Joe Soto at UFC 177, Renan Barão iin a rematch at UFC on Fox 16, and lost to Cody Garbrandt at UFC 207 which was Cruz first lost in ten years. Grabrandt lost to Dillashaw, his former teammate twice, as a title defender and challenger at UFC 217 and at UFC 227 respectively, where Dillashaw is the current UFC bantamweight champion. Flyweights (125 lb, 56 kg) UFC Flyweight division was introduced on March 3, 2012 for the Flyweight Tournament semifinal where the first two title contenders Ian McCall faced Demetrious Johnson and Joseph Benavidez met Yasuhiro Urushitani at UFC on FX 2, The final tournament of the flyweight division was held on September 22, 2012 at UFC 152 where Johnson faced Benavidez. Johnson emerged as the winner and become the inaugural UFC Flyweight Champion. Johnson went on to defend 11 times consecutively the flyweight championship, defeating (1) and (7) John Dodson at UFC on Fox 6 at UFC 191, (2) John Moraga at UFC on Fox 8, (3) Joseph Benavidez at UFC on Fox 9, (4) Ali Bagautinov at UFC 174, (5) Chris Cariaso at UFC 178, (6) Kyoji Horiguchi at UFC 186, (8) Henry Cejudo at UFC 197, (9) Tim Elliott at The Ultimate Fighter 24 Finale, (10) Wilson Reis at UFC on Fox 24 and (11) Ray Borg at UFC 216. In the rematch with Henry Cejudo at UFC 227, Cejudo defeated Johnson and became the second UFC fighter to win the flyweight championship. Women's Featherweights (145 lb, 65 kg) Women's Bantamweights (135 lb, 61 kg) Women's Flyweights (125 lb, 56 kg) Women's Strawweights (115 lb, 52 kg) See also *List of UFC champions *List of UFC events *List of current Bellator fighters *List of current Brave CF fighters *List of current Invicta FC fighters *List of current ONE fighters *List of current PFL fighters *List of current Rizin FF fighters *List of current Road FC fighters Notes References Category:Ultimate Fighting Championship Category:Lists of mixed martial artists